A multi gate transistor structure has been proposed, including a fin-shaped silicon body formed on a substrate with a gate formed on a surface of the silicon body.
Since the multi gate transistor uses a three-dimensional channel, scaling may be more easily achieved. In addition, current control may be improved without increasing the gate length. Further, short channel effects (in which a potential of a channel region may be affected by a drain voltage) may be more effectively suppressed.